


Trust Goes Both Ways

by RomanRuler



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, More fluff than humor, Post-Battle of Scarif, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Cassian and Jyn's relationship.





	Trust Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I've been meaning to write up a Jyn/Cassian fanfic for a while now (and watching Rogue One again only sparked my interest further to write fluff filled, romantic one-shots about them), so here we are! I haven't written a fanfiction in a little while, so bear with me if the writing is a little clunky and awkward. I'm absolutely terrible when it comes to writing character dialogue, but hopefully I can improve that the more I write! I'm hoping to keep this updated periodically and add new chapters every now and then, but my class schedule may prevent me from always updating on a regular basis. Also if you have any specific requests for a Jyn/Cassian chapter you'd like to see, I'm always open to suggestions! And as always, any and all critics on my writing/story are greatly appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!

When Cassian woke up, he expected to find himself bruised and battered on the war torn shores of Scarif. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was seeing the horizon light up in shades of red and orange, and burying his face into Jyn’s hair, holding her in a tight embrace. But instead of breathing in the scent of Jyn’s shampoo, the smell of clean linen and hit Cassian’s nose. Upon opening his eyes, Cassian looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in the infirmary back on Yavin 4.

A dozen questions flooded Cassian’s hazy mind. How did he get back to here? What happened to the fleet? Did they get the plans? Cassian wanted the answer to all these questions, but he wanted one in particular answered before the others: Where was Jyn?

“Jyn?” Cassian called out in a hoarse voice, hoping on some sheer luck that she was in the infirmary with him. But no one answered back but the crickets outside his window, and Cassian slumped down in his cot in defeat. He knew he shouldn’t keep his hopes up. Cassian’s heart sank and a lump formed in his throat as he considered the notion that Jyn might have not even made it back.

As Cassian began to assume the worst, the infirmary door opened and one of the infirmary’s medics, Tylan, walked in. He was a middle aged man with jet black hair, wearing a typical doctor’s uniform with the Rebel insignia on the shoulders. Cassian wasn’t exactly friends with the man, but he came to know him after spending more time than he wanted to in the infirmary after completing covert missions for the Rebellion.

“Ah, Captain!” Tylan said, waving to Cassian. “Good to see you’re awake.”

“Good to see you too, Tylan” Cassian replied, waving back. “I only wish we could meet under better circumstances for a change.”

The man smiled. “I’m pretty sure I hear that from all my patients.”

Tylan walked past Cassian’s cot and examined the equipment next to it, examining all the various readings that were projected on the screen.

“I heard you say something from my office, but didn’t quite catch it” he began, not looking up from the monitor he was inspecting. “Did you need something?”

“Do you know where Jyn is?” Cassian blurted out.

“Jyn?”

“Jyn Erso”

“Oh, I know Jyn” Tylan said with a laugh. “She’s been waiting outside the infirmary for the past day, demanding to see you every ten minutes.”

Cassian felt his heart leap in his chest. “Is she out there right now?” he asked, pointing a finger at the infirmary door.

Tylan nodded. “I’ve kept her out since you’ve been asleep, but I think you’re well enough for her to see you.” He turned away from the monitor and walked past Cassian’s cot. As he was about to leave, Tylan turned around.

“Is it alright if I let her in?”

Cassian nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically as Tylan smiled and suspiciously raised an eyebrow. Nevertheless, the man exited the infirmary and left Cassian in his own quiet excitement. A few minutes had passed before Cassian heard the low murmur of people chatting outside the infirmary door, no doubt Jyn and Tylan talking. The infirmary door opened and Cassian sat up in the bed, turning his head. In the doorway was Jyn, wearing an olive green sweatshirt and beige cargo pants. She must have been released from the infirmary early, as a bandage was wrapped around the midsection of her left hand. A few small cuts were visible on her face, however they were healing quickly from what Cassian could see. Despite all this, he thought Jyn looked beautiful.

As Jyn closed the door behind her, she turned around to face Cassian.

“Cassian!” she shouted, a smile appearing on her face. Cassian didn’t try to hide his own smile as Jyn rushed over to him. She immediately threw her arms around Cassian and drew him into a hug, being mindful of his injuries. Cassian did the same, wrapping his right arm around her as he pulled her as close to him as he could without aggravating his injuries too much. The two of them remained in their tight embrace for a few more seconds before Jyn pulled away, to Cassian’s displeasure. A smile painted Jyn’s face as she kneeled down next to Cassian’s cot.

“You’re a pretty heavy sleeper” she teased, crossing her arms on the cot and resting her head on them. “Are you feeling any better?”

_I am now that you’re here_

“I wouldn’t exactly call this feeling better” Cassian replied, laughing. “But I guess in the grand scheme of things, I’m ‘better’.”

Jyn playfully rolled her eyes. “And to think I stayed here all day, waiting for you.”

Cassian chuckled. Despite being bruised and cut up from their mission on Scarif, being with Jyn made him forget about those injuries. He would even dare to say he was legitimately happy for the first time in a while.

“So, what happened?” Cassian asked, breaking the silence between them.

“It’s a long story” Jyn replied. She told Cassian everything that happened, starting with the Empire’s superlaser. Apparently, the Imperials overestimated how far away to land the shot, and so it landed hundreds of miles away from the tower. Jyn was able to carry Cassian the rest of the way to the shuttle, where Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut had already gathered. Before leaving the planet, Rebel forces stormed the tower and retrieved the remains of K-2SO. He was currently being rebuilt in the workshop, where he was no doubt telling the mechanics how inept they are at fixing him. What was left of the rebel strike force gathered aboard U wings the fleet had sent, and they all rendezvoused back with the fleet under the cover of the destruction below. As far as the Empire was concerned, they believed Rogue One to be eliminated during the blast.

The part Jyn left out, however, was the immense grief she felt when she thought Cassian had died, and the subtle tears of joy she hid when Chirrut told her that Cassian was still alive.

“And now we’re here” Jyn said, finishing her re-telling of their Scarif escape.

Cassian nodded. He felt compelled to thank her, but a simple thanks wouldn’t do it enough justice. Jyn easily could have left him behind and escaped herself, but she risked her own life to ensure he escaped with her. That warranted more than a simple thanks.

“Jyn, I-” Cassian began, stumbling over his words. Jyn reached out and and took hold of his hand, ending his stammering.

“You would’ve done the same for me”

Cassian smiled and gently squeezed her hand, not knowing what to say for the second time that day.

“Well, guess I better let you rest up” Jyn said, getting up and stretching her legs. Before she could leave, Cassian reached out, gently grabbing her arm.

“Can you stay? Please?”

Cassian expected her to tease him, or give him an excuse that she couldn’t. But he didn’t receive that sort of response at all.

“Yeah” she replied quietly, a warm smile on her face. “Just gimme a quick sec.”

Jyn disappeared through the infirmary door and came back, one of the waiting room chairs in her hands. She managed to sneak a chair out when Tylan’s back was turned (how she did that was behind him). She set the chair down next to Cassian’s cot and he tossed her one of the spare blankets on the table next to him. The two of them only ended up talking for twenty minutes or so before they grew too tired to carry on the conversation. They bid each other goodnight as Jyn lounged out in her chair and rested her head on Cassian’s lap while he leaned back into the cot.

As Cassian slowly drifted to sleep, he realized two things that night: one, that the crickets were exceptionally loud tonight. And two, he was pretty sure he had feelings for Jyn. With Jyn softly snoring in his lap and the latter thought in his mind, Cassian fell asleep, content for the first time in a while.


End file.
